


Synchronous

by scy



Category: Hollyoaks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-01
Updated: 2010-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-05 14:13:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/42588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scy/pseuds/scy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A reunion can go many ways</p>
            </blockquote>





	Synchronous

**Author's Note:**

> Rendered AU by recent events, this is nonetheless the way that sarkastic and I believe it could have gone. Thanks to sarkastic, who first introduced me to the characters, and then who cheerleaded tirelessly.

When Kieron and John Paul came into the pub, most of the town were there, or had just had a drink and were leaving. They pushed through the crowd, smiling and waving at people and as they reached the bar, Darren nodded at them.

"What's the big deal?" John Paul asked.

"Craig's home for a bit, so his mum's done a special, second drink is half price." Darren shrugged. "It's bringing in business at least."

"Like you're not happy to have him back," Steph said, bumping against Darren as she grabbed an empty tray and then headed back out to collect glasses.

Darren didn't say anything, and served up drinks with his usual patter and eye rolling.

John Paul found them a table, and as they sat down with their drinks, Mercedes wandered over.

"Hey, you made it."

"Heard this was the place to be tonight," Kieron said and smiled.

John Paul didn't, and he hadn't looked toward the bar since he realized Craig was around, and Mercedes and Kieron couldn't help but notice.

"I've got something to show you. Last night, I did a search on Dublin, and some pictures turned up that I think you might want to see."

"What's that?" Kieron asked.

Mercedes grinned. "There's a familiar face in one of them."

"Let me see," Kieron said, and when he cleared his throat, John Paul got up to take a look.

"Who are they?"

"I don't know about the other two," Mercedes said, watching him closely, her eyes going to John Paul and then back.

"Craig, get over here, and take a look at this," she said, and Craig came around the bar to the corner table.

"Don't you think they kind of look like you?" she asked John Paul, and stared at Craig as if she wanted to throw the computer at his head.

John Paul didn't meet Craig's eyes and reluctantly leaned over to the picture of the couple kissing, then another of them smiling at the camera, and a third where Craig was held between them while the guy grabbed his belt, and bent him backwards for a kiss, and the girl laughed.

"They kind of do," Kieron said, and Craig shrugged.

"Yeah, I guess so, hadn't really noticed it before."

John Paul was getting angry. "Was that the point?"

Craig looked away, and retreated behind the bar, where he began polishing glasses again.

"I was drunk, all right, and they took me home, and made me breakfast, and stuff happened."

John Paul looked disgusted.

"Not then, later. Afterwards, they said they wanted somebody else around the house for a bit. To keep things balanced. So I stayed, and we partied a bit, and yeah, I slept with them."

"At the same time?” John Paul asked incredulously.

"Yeah, sometimes. Depended on what mood we were all in," Craig said.

Kieron glanced between them, wanting to let them hash this out and have it done with, but seeing that this could get nasty quickly and he didn't want to leave John Paul to deal with it by himself.

Seeing Kieron watching them, Craig cut himself off noticeably, and ducked his head, kind of standing sideways to them, and kept on doing what he was doing.

As he had been paying attention to anything about his boyfriend's ex that was out of place, Kieron noticed that he looked exhausted. From what he heard around town, Craig had been working nonstop since he got back, and the word was that he wasn't staying in town for long. He had come back to clear his debts, maybe emotionally as well as help his family if he could. And it was obvious that he had to tie things up with John Paul, one way or another. Glancing at each other just once, it was clear that both men knew it too.

So that first night, Kieron let it go, and led John Paul, who was still fuming, and ranting, out the door without finishing their drinks.

"Who does he think he is, coming back here like this?"

"His folks probably rang him, John Paul, they're having trouble, you know that."

"But to show up and expect me to just drop my life?" John Paul shook his head.

"Are you sure that's what he wants?" Kieron asked.

"Craig wants what he wants, never mind what happens to everybody else. Trust me, he's got something worked out in his head about what we're supposed to do. He didn't just come back to sort out his parents' business."

"That's uncharitable."

"If you knew him better, you'd say it was honest."

"I didn't see him leaping over the bar to grab you,” Kieron said. "That has to be a good sign, right?"

"That's just because you were there, if you hadn't been, who knows what could have happened. And did you believe that story of his?"

"A bit far fetched, was it?"

"Craig could barely admit we were sleeping together when he was dating Sarah. No way he got into something with another guy and girl and actually made it work."

John Paul stared past Kieron. "Things could get kind of wild with Craig, and not in a good way."

"What do you mean?"

"Being with him is like going from one extreme to another. First he's all over you, and you can't do anything but hang on, and the next, he's pushing you away and saying that he didn't mean it and that he's really straight."

"But you two were in a relationship."

"It was a secret, and it probably would have been even after he married Sarah, if I hadn't made sure she saw us together."

Up until now, Kieron had only heard a little bit about that. Something about there having been a massive embarrassment at Sarah's engagement party, and that now she didn't want to so much as talk to John Paul about Craig, and that if she saw her former boyfriend, there would be a meltdown and property damage.

"It got that bad?"

"He couldn't choose," John Paul said. "When I told him he had to, he said he loved both of us, and he was so torn up about it, at least I thought he was, that I was just glad to get what I could."

"You got fed up, though."

"I loved him, Kieron, and I wanted to be with him, but it wasn't enough that he loved me." John Paul blinked hard. "He couldn't even kiss me in public."

"Then that was his problem," Kieron said. "It didn't have anything to do with you."

"It felt like it was," John Paul said, but put a brave face on. "I know better. He told me that once, he doesn't care how I feel, it just matters what people think. So you're right, if he can't be happy with who he is, then I don't care."

"Yes you do," Kieron said and kissed John Paul on the side of his head.

"I don't," John Paul insisted. "Do you think he's happy to be back?"

Kieron smiled and held John Paul closer, and the next day, when John Paul was out arranging another DJ gig, Kieron went down to the Dog.

Kieron slid onto a stool, and ordered.

Craig saw him and put on a smile that Kieron could tell was professional.

"Can I get you a pint?"

"Please."

"Is this where you tell me to stay away from John Paul?" Craig asked as he poured Kieron's beer and set it on a coaster in front of him.

"Do I need to?"

"He's happy," Craig said, apparently deciding that was all he needed to say.

“All right," Kieron said, accepting it, and plunged forward. He's glad to see you."

Craig smiled, and Kieron saw how much he didn't want to.

"No, he's not. He wants me gone again. Might have been better if I stayed away. Should have."

"Then why did you come back?' Kieron was curious, he'd heard about Craig from a lot of people, gotten an impression of the man, but knew that what people said wasn't always the truth.

"I have to settle things here. With my parents, this place," Craig gestured at the bar, and then glanced up at Kieron. “And with JP."

"After that?”

"Then I'll go." Craig didn't try and smile this time. "And I won't come back after that. Promise."

"Are you sure that's what you want?" Kieron asked.

"It's what I should have done in the first place," Craig said.

"Bit late, though, I got that much last night when you two came around." He glanced at Kieron's hand. "When is the wedding?"

Kieron followed his stare. "We haven't decided."

"Congratulations," Craig said. "You're a lucky man."

"I know."

"Don't screw it up," Craig said, suddenly intense, and it was like a light came on behind him, and he leaned closer, voice low and biting. "Because, if you do, you'll regret it the rest of your life. And if you hurt him, you'll regret it even more."

Kieron nodded, taken aback, and realizing that at least some of the things he had heard about Craig were right. "All right."

Craig leaned back on his stool, slumping a little, and Kieron saw again that the other man looked wiped out.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just a bit tired. Been up late, doing the books, trying to work out what's gone wrong with this place."

"Aren't you doing shifts on top of that" Kieron asked.

Craig waved a hand at him. "No worries, I'm used to late nighters." Craig smirked slightly as he seemed to realize what he said and who he was talking to.

Kieron finished his beer and didn't say anything else about it, but as he paid and left, he thought that he needed to talk to John Paul's mother and see if she knew what was going on.

That night, after dinner, Kieron spoke up. “I think Craig should come over for dinner.”

John Paul dropped the glass he was washing back into the sink. He braced his arms in the soapy water and stared at Kieron. “What?”

“He should come by on Saturday, after he gets off work. Have a meal that didn't come out of a box.”

“I don't think that's a good idea.” JP turned back to the dishes.

“Why not?”

“Because it's just going to encourage him.”

“He needs to talk to somebody who isn't worried about that pub going under,” Kieron said. “And from what you've told me, his family can't talk about anything else. He should get out of that house for a night or two.”

“Really, you're not serious.”

“Yes, I am. Have you seen him since last weekend?”

“Once or twice.”

“You've been avoiding him, haven't you?”

“I thought you'd be happy I'm not hanging around my ex boyfriend.”

"You were friends too.”

“Not anymore.”

Kieron took the glass from John Paul before he could drop it again. “Think I'll take care of this before we lose our dishes.” He said softly, “I don't mind you talking to him, having a beer with him, just so long as you're with me when you go to sleep every night.”

John Paul turned his face up for a kiss. 'You're not just being noble?”

Kieron kissed him for a minute or two. “Not even a bit. I know what I want, and who I love, and I know that you won't do anything that isn't right.”

“He twists me up,” John Paul said, and Kieron pulled him into a hug.

“My hands are all wet.”

“It's okay.”

“So you think I should go and see him?”

“Only if you want to.”

"You want me to bring him by, though?”

Kieron smiled. 'Yes.”

John Paul sighed. “Fine, I'll see if he's working tomorrow.”

Kieron grabbed another glass. “He will be.”

“What do you mean by that?”

“It just seems like he's been working a lot lately.”

John Paul shrugged. “I don't know about that. Anyway, what did you want to do for the rest of the night?” He smirked, and tugged on Kieron's collar.

Kieron frowned thoughtfully. “I don't know, I thought I'd leave it up to you.”

The next day, John Paul hesitantly crossed the threshold of the pub.

He didn't know why he was so freaked out, even Craig wouldn't jump on him from behind a door, in fact, Craig had been keeping away from him, like he said he would. And that was a good thing, John Paul kept telling himself, it's what he wanted.

"Is Craig about?" John Paul asked one of the guys wiping down the tables.

“Yeah, he's been hauling boxes in from the back all morning. Something about going through the stock. Should be out in a minute.”

“Thanks”

John Paul hopped up on one of the stools and waited. Craig appeared a couple minutes later with carrying a box.

He stopped in his tracks when he saw John Paul.

"Hey," John Paul said, wiping his hands on his pants.

"Hi," Craig said and set the box down carefully, looking away from JP. “What can I get for you?”

“Just a beer, thanks.”

“Coming right up.”

Craig turned his back, and John Paul couldn't help staring at his shoulders, tensed under his shirt. He remembered how that looked when Craig didn't have anything on.

“Here you go.' Craig set down a glass in front of John Paul and began unpacking the box.

John Paul sipped his beer, just so he wouldn't fidget, and tried to think of something to say. "So, how have you been?”

“Not too bad,” Craig said.

“Had a nice time in Dublin?”

“Yeah, a few.”

The door opened, and slammed, and JP glanced over his shoulder to see Darren striding up to the bar.

“Hey there, John Paul.”

“Hey, Darren,” John Paul said, trying to ignore him. He had to get out what he had to say to Craig before he lost his nerve.

“Come to see your old boyfriend? Isn't one enough for you gays, or do you like to keep one laying around to switch things up a bit?”

John Paul felt his neck flush but retorted,“We usually have a couple spares on hand, you know, we wear them out so fast, what with the constant sex. Not that you'd know what that's like.”

John Paul heard a choking noise from behind the bar, and Craig stood up, biting his lip.

“Did you need something, Darren?”

“Not really,” Darren said, and gave John Paul another look.

“He been bothering you?” Craig asked.

“No more than usual, and I can handle myself,” John Paul said.

“Yeah, I remember."

Craig turned away again, and John Paul cleared his throat. “So, I was wondering if you might like to come over this Saturday.”

“What for?"

"Dinner, and maybe a movie or something. Just to relax, get out of here for a night.”

Craig smiled slightly. “Did Kieron tell you to ask me over?”

John Paul shook his head. “No,” and when Craig raised an eyebrow, John Paul explained. “Well, he said it would be a good idea, and I agree, we should talk.” He rushed on, “And you have got to try this recipe I've been perfecting, it's amazing.”

“You're auditioning for Iron Chef?” Craig asked.

“No, I like cooking, and so does Kieron, and it'd be nice to have somebody over who will tell us if it's crap.” John Paul let himself give Craig a more thorough once over, and was unsettled. “Besides, you were always bad at doing anything but microwave dinners.”

“I'm not that hopeless,” Craig said, and John Paul smiled, noticing the almost purple shadows under Craig's eyes, and the fact that he looked skinnier than John Paul remembered.

“Of course not, but we'd like you to come.”

“Both of you,” Craig said.

John Paul realized that Craig wasn't surprised that Kieron had invited him over, but that John Paul had gone along with it, and he was shocked. He knew they weren't close anymore, and that hurt, in spite of the fact that John Paul knew he shouldn't let it, but he had thought they were still friends, of a sort. For Craig to doubt that he was even welcome, that was more than John Paul knew how to handle.

“Okay,” Craig was saying, and John Paul shook off his confusion.

“I'll come over, so long as it's not a problem. You know, for you.”

John Paul shook his head emphatically. "Not at all, please, we'd love it if you did."

“Okay.”

“Eight sound good?” John Paul asked.

“It's fine, I'll finish up here, and Darren can take my shift.”

“Have you been working here all week?”

“Have to,” Craig said. “This place is falling apart, and somebody's got to get it together.”

“And that's something only you can do?”

"It has to be done,” Craig said, giving John Paul a sideways look. “And it's why I came back."

"Is that the only reason?" John Paul asked.

"No, but the other doesn't matter." Craig smiled. "See you Saturday, all right?"

"Sure," John Paul said, and watched as Craig began busying himself with cleaning the bar, and rearranging glasses.

John Paul almost bumped into Darren on the way out. "Sorry."

Darren waved it off. "You taking him out or something?"

"I'm seeing Kieron," John Paul said.

"Yeah, whatever, are you?"

"We invited him over on Saturday," John Paul said reluctantly, just to make Darren leave him alone.

"Good," Darren said. "He needs to get out." Then he went back to flipping chairs down off the tables, and John Paul walked out, shaking his head.

John Paul hadn't been worried about having Craig over, not really, until Saturday afternoon, when he was trying to decide what to fix for dinner.

"I don't think he's going to like this."

Kieron stared into the pan. "Well, not if you don't stop it from burning."

"Shit," John Paul said and turned down the burner.

"This is a bad idea," John Paul said. "Something is going to go badly, and he's going to try something."

"Calm down, John Paul," Kieron said, and kissed him lightly. "It's not, he's not, and you're lovely. So just relax, and everything will work out."

"Promise?" John Paul asked.

"Yes," Kieron said and kissed him again before turning back to dinner. "Now, let's get the peppers and onion going, and you pull the steak out of the freezer and get it defrosted."

"Right."

The two of them worked around each other in the kitchen, until the timer went off, the main course was on the table, and the doorbell rang.

"That'll be him," John Paul said, and was torn between adding the salad to the table and answering the door.

"I'll get it," Kieron said. He thought it would be best if he was the one to let Craig in, and to make it clear, if not tell him, that he wanted John Paul to have his friend back.

Craig stood outside, looking uneasy, but he smiled when Kieron opened the door.

"Hi."

"Glad you made it," Kieron said, and smiled widely back. "Come on in."

"It's just about ready," Kieron said. "John Paul has been fussing over the salad."

"Hey, I have not," John Paul said, and glared at Kieron briefly. "Craig, hi, good to see you."

"You too," Craig said. "I brought this." He handed a bottle of wine to Kieron, who took it, an eyebrow raised at John Paul, as it was a very good vintage.

"Thanks, this will go great with the steaks."

"Good."

Craig fiddled with the hem of his coat, and Kieron shot John Paul an admonishing look until he intervened.

"Here, I'll show you were you can hang that up, and kick off your shoes too."

As he followed docilely, Kieron opened the wine and poured three glasses. He heard John Paul talking softly, and Craig answering.

They came into the main room, and Kieron's eyes caught the way that Craig kept just far enough away from John Paul so he wasn't intruding on anyone's notions of territory, but closer than some stranger would have.

Kieron motioned the other two into their chairs, and Craig took a seat across the table from John Paul and Kieron as if he was used to having a spot at a table for three.

Saying Grace was still something Kieron did, even though he'd given up the collar, and John Paul kept silent and waited before picking up his fork, while Craig watched.

"I was a priest."

"Not anymore," Craig observed, and he could have been referring to the apartment, John Paul, or any of it.

"No, I had to give it up." Kieron covered John Paul's hand with his own. "But it was the right thing to do."

John Paul blushed, and Kieron didn't let go of his hand.

Craig held back any comments and didn't even stare, but Kieron felt John Paul's tension as he waited for there to be an outburst.

Dinner was lengthy, civilized, and awkward. They struggled to find subjects to talk about that wouldn't upset anyone, and there were long periods of silence.

"So, what's Dublin like?" John Paul asked in desperation.

"Great. It's really great," Craig said, taking a gulp of his wine and pushing the glass forward for a refill.

"Things are going well?" Kieron asked.

"They are."

Kieron poured the wine and Craig picked up his glass gratefully.

"And that couple you're living with?" John Paul paused, not looking at Craig, and Kieron could tell he didn't want to push for more, but couldn't help it.

"Nora and Brendan," Craig said. "When I left, they were moving into their new place and getting ready for the baby."

"She's pregnant?"

"I've been told that has something to do with babies," Craig said.

"Do you know who's it is?" John Paul asked, and immediately bit his lip.

"She didn't have a test."

"Did she need to?" Kieron asked. He was attempting to avoid sounding as if he disapproved, but was a bit surprised and knew it showed.

"If she wanted to be sure," Craig said as his eyes slid away from John Paul.

"I thought that you said that they were your friends," John Paul said, and added, like he was repeating something he'd said before. "Mates don't do that."

"They are and they do," Craig said.

Kieron had to admit that Craig wasn't showing any signs of being ashamed of himself, more like he was worried what John Paul was going to think of him. But even that concern wasn't making him back down, and he hadn't apologized and Kieron guessed that Craig wouldn't, not for that.

John Paul was at a loss, his face tight and unhappy and Kieron hurried to fill the gap. "I hear that you're getting the pub up and running."

"That's the talk?" Craig asked, and snorted. “Small town.”

"People tell me things," Kieron said. "Listening is something of a habit."

"It's a battle," Craig said. "But, I think I've gotten some ideas together." He smiled. “I'm good at coming up with schemes for stuff like this.”

"I remember," John Paul said, and his expression was hard, and his eyes narrowed as he stared at Craig.

Color rose in Craig's face, but he didn't flinch. "This is different."

"How?"

"It's not for me," Craig said.

"It's your parents' pub," John Paul pointed out.

"I'm not going to be working there much longer. As soon as I know they will be all right, I'm headed back to Dublin."

"You're leaving already?"

Kieron waited to see if Craig would actually say what they were all the thinking, that John Paul of all people didn't seem to want him around, but Craig showed restraint.

"I'm not planning on staying here," Craig said. "Nothing to keep me here that stopped me from leaving in the first place." He wadded up his napkin and smiled at Kieron. "Thanks for dinner, it was great. I've got to be in early tomorrow, so I'll be off."

Getting to his feet, Kieron walked Craig to the door. The other man was almost shaking with an undisguised need to escape, and Kieron felt sorry for him.

"Thanks for coming over."

"Yeah, it was terrific." Craig nodded rapidly, staring past Kieron to where John Paul was sitting at the table, body rigid with anger.

"We should do it again."

"No, I don't think that would be a good idea. Have a good night, both of you." Craig hurried out the door and Kieron made a hasty decision and went after him.

"Craig, hold up." Kieron caught Craig by the arm and was shaken off immediately.

"Look, I don't know what you're trying to do here, but you've got a great thing with John Paul. I mean, you guys are going to get married, and I don't want to see that messed up because you were being nice to his ex."

"That's not what this is."

"Then what's going on?"

Kieron shrugged. "I just thought you might want to hang out. Talk."

"It was nice," Craig said, and shook his head. "But this is about John Paul and I don't want to upset him even more by going where I don't belong." He held his hands up. "So, I appreciate what you're trying to do, but it's got to stop. See you around." He strode away, and Kieron watched him go.

When he looked up, he saw John Paul in the window of their flat. Their eyes met, and Kieron knew that they had things to talk about.


End file.
